The present disclosure is related with the image forming apparatus and image forming method that perform image formation by using printing agents for a plural color.
In recent years, an image forming apparatus that can prints with full color is popular by using toner (a kind of a printing agent) for a plural color. In such an image forming apparatus, it is common that remaining toner amount shows variation according to tendency of the color selection by a user. However, if toner of a specific color is run out, it becomes impossible to carry out the full color printing. Therefore, a typical apparatus is proposed. This apparatus compares the detected remaining toner amount and required toner amount for each color needed for printing the image data having instructed printing. When it is discriminated that printing is impossible, the image data having instructed printing is converted to a substitutive data that uses only an extant toner and is printed.